13 June 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-06-13 ; Comments *Peel was knocked off his bike by a car the previous week and suffered some head injuries. *Show start: “Hello, pals, I managed to make it through the weekend. One or two ugly pillow cases, but here I am.” *Plays "The Man Who's Head Expanded" by The Fall as a brilliantly appropriate opening track. *Charlie Nicholas chose to sign for Arsenal instead of Liverpool. "I think it is him who should have had his head examined" *Three tracks from the new Altered Images album. First session from 1980 will be repeated the following night. *Says that if he won the football pools and didn’t have to work to support himself, what he would really like to do is devote the rest of his life to studying something with no absolutely practical application whatsoever, such as English Literature: “People waste a great deal of time learning things that are sort of useful.” *Has received a list of bands with silly names from a listener. These include Bouncing Dentists; King Cleary & His Savage Mooses; Ow, My Hair's On Fire, Are You Bothered?; Apprehensive Coastguards. Says if he had limitless funds he would also like to establish a record company to record bands that had good names. Recalls contacting Rancid Cyril & His Mighty Balloon in the days of Dandelion to make a record, but Peel was turned down. *Mentions that a painting of his mother is being exhibited at the Royal Academy. Suggests this may be a first for a Radio One DJ. Sessions *Naturalites #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1983-06-04. *Brigandage #1 Repeat of only session. Recorded 1983-05-14. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Fall: The Man Whose Head Expanded (single) Rough Trade *Altered Images: Another Lost Look (LP – Bite) Epic *Naturalites Jah Holy Hills (session) *Slapp Happy: Everybody’s Slimmin’ (Even Men And Women) (single) Half-Cat *Brigandage: Let It Rot (session) *Lightning Slim: Somebody Knockin’ *Mark Stewart & The Mafia: None Dare Call It Conspiracy (LP – Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sounds *Icicle Works: Birds Fly (Whisper To A Scream) (single) Situation Two *Bamboo Fringe: Dorian Gray (single) Probe Plus *Naturalites: Suffer (session) *Attak: Zombies (LP – Zombies) No Future PUNK 6 *Jane: Fine Day (single) Cherry Red *Jah Wobble: Invaders Of The Heart (12” single) Lago *Brigandage: Hope (session) *Michigan & Smiley: Sugar Daddy (LP – Sugar Daddy) RAS *Altered Images: Now That You’re Here (LP – Bite) Epic *Naturalites: Jah Love That (session) *Joy Division: Warsaw (EP – Ideal For Living) Factory *Toxoplasma: 1981 (- [http://www.discogs.com/Toxoplasma-Toxoplasma/release/784184 Toxoplasma) Aggressive Rockproduktionen *King Sunny Ade & His African Beats: Maajo (LP - Synchro System) Island *Brigandage: Heresy (session) *Set The Tone: All Tied Up (12” single) Island *Tommy Field: Hey, Joyce, You’re My Choice (single) *Blitz: Acolyte (LP – Second Empire Justice) Future *Naturalites: I Want Your Love (session) *Sonic Youth: Confusion Is Next (LP – Confusion Is Sex) Neutral *Brigandage: Fragile (session) *Magazine: Model Worker (LP - Play) Virgin *Altered Images: Stand So Quiet (LP – Bite) Epic File ;Name *1983-06-13 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *1.59.12 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Bill. ;Available *mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online